


i thought hard liquor would heal me but you did

by bethsnina



Series: and where would i go if the comfort of your arms wasn’t there [2]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethsnina/pseuds/bethsnina
Summary: pre-jurassic world: zara convinced claire to go to a bar, she ends up wasted, and owen decides he can’t leave her like that





	i thought hard liquor would heal me but you did

All eyes turned to the entrance of the bar to watch Claire Dearing walking in with her assistant Zara. Everyone remained silent, the shock of seeing the ice queen herself out in the park after 10PM, and in a place where they serve alcohol and play loud music was enough to knock off all the ongoing conversations. She was wearing one of her usual work outfits, black dress pants, blue silk blouse, and formal high heels. She didn’t look very pleased to be there, but her friend was encouraging her and pulling her by her hand.   
Owen teared his eyes off her to turn to his friends from the raptors paddock when he heard them chatting lowly.

-I heard she and her boyfriend broke up...  
One of the newbies whispered.

-Weren’t they together since like not even a month?   
Barry asked.

-He was probably too chilly to fuck with the ice queen. 

They all laughed at that, and the entire bar slowly restarted to buzz with voices, laughter and music.   
Owen couldn’t stop watching Claire, seeing her in such a unusual place was intriguing him. She was now to the bar, standing behind her friend and looking around as Zara was ordering drinks. She caught Owen’s gaze, and held it for a moment. He thought to himself that her eyes weren’t sparkling like they normally did. She almost looked sad. He turned away, finding it too hard to keep staring, and listened to his buddies chatting while taking some tequila shots.

He looked back her way one hour later after hearing a loud noise and feminine giggles. Claire, visibly drunk, had climbed on a table and knocked off empty glasses as she tried to find her balance on those high stilettos. Zara was laughing and holding her hands, shouting something to her from where she was standing on the ground. Claire squealed as she heard Partition from Beyoncé playing. She started swaying her hips, and ripped open the top of her blouse, revealing the white lace of her bra. One minute later she was basically giving a dance show to the men who had gathered close to the table she was on, rolling her hips and shaking her ass and biting her lips while letting out flirty giggles. Owen wasn’t capable of looking away, he was hypnotized. Claire Dearing, his boss, blouse opened, cheeks red and hair messy, dancing on top of a table in the most popular employee bar of the island on a thursday night. It was like an hallucination. And all the men here were as intoxicated as he was, staring at her with lust filled gazes, sometimes letting out a whistle or expressing to their friends how hot she was when she wasn’t scary.   
The redhead jumped off the table and into the arms of a young man that was standing near her, immediately starting to dance with him as soon as her feet landed on the floor. It earned her and the man cheers and whistles. Zara was out of sight, Owen figured she was in the bathroom. Claire was all alone, drunk and half naked in a crowd of men now seeing her as a piece of meat, and the thought made the raptors trainer sick. She wasn’t herself, and he knew that most men wouldn’t care about that and take the opportunity to lead her in a dark corner as soon as they could. He turned to Barry, the only man he knew he could trust here, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

-I need to get her out of there, this is gonna end badly. Can you wait for her friend, tell her I took Claire to her apartment and make sure she gets home safe? She looked pretty wasted too. 

Barry nodded, letting him know he could count on him, and Owen squeezed his shoulder before sighing and starting to walk towards his boss, pushing people out of his way.   
When he reached her he gently but firmly pulled her away from the man she was dancing with who was now displaying a bulge in his pants like most of the males gathered there. Owen was turned on too, who wouldn’t be, but he restrained himself, focusing on her safety and trying to ignore the way her lace covered breasts crushed against his chest as he pulled her into him, circling her body with his arms and hiding her from the view of the other people who expressed their disapproval loudly. Claire just giggled in his arms, and started to grind a bit against him. Owen held his breath, and figured he had to take her home. He took his jacket off and put it on her so her chest would be hidden and she wouldn’t be cold. They were in the middle of the rain season, and the nights were fresh. Then he circled her waist with one arm and held her close to his side, shielding her as they started to walk through the crowd and towards the exit. Men spat insults to them, calling Claire names and saying Owen had no right to have her all to himself. He just brushed it off, and kept walking. They soon reached the door and got out, the cold air making the redhead shiver and snuggle closer to him. He walked them a bit further away from the bar and turned her so she faced him. She looked up at him and giggled.

-Claire, I need you to tell me where your apartment is so I can take you home.

She giggled again and pointed at one of the many fancy hotels of the island.

-Room 767.

He nodded and started walking towards it, but she kept tripping because of her heels and the amount of alcohol in her blood, so he wrapped an arm under her knees and the other behind her neck and picked her up carrying her bridal style. She giggled and held onto his neck, leaving a few kisses there. The cocktails and shots of vodka Zara had ordered had made her loosen up a lot. Owen kept his eyes focused on the road, but he couldn’t help the shivers running down his body at the feeling of her soft plump lips kissing and sucking at the sensitive spots of his throat. 

They soon made it to her hotel, and he came in and walked to the elevators, the receptionist’s eyes going wide at the sight of his boss in the arms of some stranger.   
Once in the elevator, Owen clicked the button to the seventh floor, and put Claire down. She held onto his shoulders and looked up at him, her ruined makeup letting him see her freckles better than usual, considering she always covered them with a good layer of foundation. Her usual straightened bob cut was all messy, and her hair was now wavy, which Owen found adorable. He always found her smoking hot, but seeing her like this, her tough and icy apparence all cracked up, made his stomach flutter. He smiled down at her a little bit and they stared at each other silently until the elevator dinged and the door opened. He helped her out, and followed the numbers on the doors to finally find the room 767. She searched in her purse, and after a few seconds she squealed and smiled as she took her key out. He took it from her and opened her door, holding it for her. She stepped in stumbling and immediately kicked off her high heels, sighing in relief as her bare feet finally hit the soft carpet of the business suite. Owen turned the lights on, just the little ones by the bed so he wouldn’t blind her with the main one. He knew a bad headache was probably throbbing in her temples by now, and didn’t want to make it worse considering she had to work the following morning. She sat on the bed and he headed to the kitchenette, filling a glass with water and taking a painkiller from the tablet that was next to her coffee machine. He went back to her, and she gladly swallowed the pill and drank the water.   
She set the empty glass on her nightstand and turning to Owen, she removed his jacket and her ruined blouse, revealing her white lace bra entirely to his sight. His eyes widened, and after inevitably staring at her chest for a few seconds he turned his gaze away. 

-Claire, hum... where are your pajamas? You need to re-

She cut him off by leaning in and kissing him for one second before Owen pulled away. She looked down pouting and   
crossed her arms.

-Claire...

-You don’t think I’m pretty? 

-What? No, it’s not that. You’re... you’re gorgeous. 

-Then why don’t you let me kiss you?

She whined and leaned in again, but this time he avoided it, and she teared up. 

-Claire, don’t cry, please.

-But I wanna kiss you! 

-I don’t want to take advantage of you. If you kissed me when you were sober, I would kiss you back.

-Do you think I’m too uptight?

-What? 

She sniffled a little and looked up at him.

-My boyfri... huh ex boyfriend thinks I’m too uptight, and don’t give him enough attention, and never have the time to have sex. That’s why he cheated on me he said. 

Owen frowned, how could anyone cheat on her? She was a busy woman and workaholic, for sure, but she was still the most intelligent, beautiful and sexy woman he had ever seen. 

-He cheated on you?

She nodded.

-I came back to my apartment early yesterday, found him fucking some girl from the petting zoo. When I confronted him about it he said he wouldn’t have done that if we had sex more than once a week...

Owen scoffed. Stupid asshole.

-Is that why you and your friend went to the bar tonight?

-Yeah. I was upset so Zara said I could use a few mojitos... I didn’t plan for all... this. 

She gestured vaguely towards the bar and then between them, and Owen smiled softly. 

-I know. You will have a rough couple of weeks though.

-Why?

-You don’t remember what you did in there?

-Barely. I know that I danced and huuuh ended up half naked... oh my lord, I didn’t fuck anyone did I?

-No, don’t worry. I got you out before anything went too far. You gave a good show to all the dudes in there, that’s all.

She groaned and hit her forehead.

-I’ll never hear the end of this.

-Don’t worry, we all drank a bit too much and ended up doing dumb things at least once in our lives, it’s a part of growing up, having fun, you know...

He teased her and she smiled at him before hitting his shoulder gently. He chuckled and pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear. 

-You wanna shower?

-No, I’m too exhausted. I will do it tomorrow morning. I need to change though. 

-Alright. 

He went to her window, that had a breathtaking view on the park, and looked out until he heard her groaning and panting.

-Owen?

-Yes?

-Can you help me? 

He turned and found her only in her panties and bra, fumbling with an oversized shirt that she couldn’t manage to put on. He gulped and walked towards her, helped her with the shirt, and she removed her bra under the shirt before throwing it away and sighing in relief. She then got closer to him and buried her face in his neck, her arms wrapping around his waist. He smiled a bit, and hugged her back. 

-Owen?

-Yes Claire?

-Can you stay tonight? Please?

He looked down at her frowning.

-I’m not sure it’s a good idea...

-I won’t do anything, I promise. I just don’t wanna stay alone. 

He nodded and caressed her cheek.

-Okay. I will stay.

-Thank you.

She smiled and went back to hugging him. After a few minutes, Owen noticed she was getting heavier in his arms, and he understood she was falling asleep. He picked her up and put her in her bed gently, covering her with the comforter. When he saw the faded lipstick, smudged mascara and foundation covering her cheeks, he sighed and headed to her bathroom. He searched for a while before finding a makeup remover lotion. He poured some on a cotton and went back to the bed, hesitantly wiping off her makeup. When he saw it was working and heard her sighing, he continued until her face was clean. He then threw away the dirty cotton and removed his shirt and shoes and slid next to her in the bed. She immediately got closer to him and he held her close, it felt so weird but yet so natural to have her half asleep in his arms. He thought to himself that he wouldn’t mind doing this every night, and suddenly he felt her lips kissing his cheek softly.

-Thank you for everything. Something bad could have happened to me if you weren’t there.

-Shhh, don’t worry about it Claire. Sleep, you need it.

She smiled lazily, and finally fell asleep. He watched her for a little while before he drifted off too. 

The next morning he woke her up at seven so she would have the time to shower before work. He poured her some coffee, and set it on the nightstand before caressing her arm gently and shaking her a bit.

-Hmmm?

-Claire, wake up.

-Nooo let me sleep...

-You have to go to work, gorgeous.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them with her fingers. He smiled and handed her the coffee and water with another painkiller. 

-I ordered some breakfast, it should be there any minute now. Food will help with the hangover.

-I feel so...

-Dead inside? Yeah it’s normal.

He smiled and she yawned before swallowing the pill and then sipping her coffee slowly. The room service brought breakfast, and Owen ate next to her. He then helped her to the bathroom and left her to shower, but she called for him after a few minutes.

-Owen...

-What’s wrong?

-I need help to wash my hair, my arms are too weak... 

-Are you sure?

-Yes, please.

He opened the door and slowly walked in, finding her in the shower, her back to him. He kept his eyes up, focusing on her hair so he wouldn’t let his gaze drift to her ass, and he pushed her arms away and gently washed her hair, his arms long enough to do it without having to step in the shower. She rinsed them under the water and told him she could finish alone. He waited for her in the room, lost in his thoughts as the night replayed in his head. She had kissed him and it felt delicious, she also trusted him enough to let him take care of her and sleep in her bed, but she was drunk, it didn’t mean anything. He sighed, and after a few more minutes she got out of the bathroom, wearing a long dress. She had done her makeup and dried her hair, but she still looked very tired. Owen smiled and picked up a pair of sunglasses from a little table near the door and put them on her. 

-There, at least when you’re outside you can hide the damage.

-Thank you...

-Will you be okay? I need to quickly go to my bungalow to change before going to the paddock... 

-Of course, yeah, I don’t wanna mess up your schedule!

-Don’t worry.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before putting his shirt and shoes back on, and heading to the door. She followed him and when he turned to say goodbye, she leaned in and kissed him. He immediately pulled back and stared at her, a bit shocked.

-What? You promised you would kiss me back if I was sober...

He smiled, and kissed her gently. She broke it after a few minutes, and smiled against his lips. 

-Thank you again, for everything.

-My pleasure. 

-Also, if you wanna go out someday... you know, have a few drinks, chat a bit...

-I would love that.

She smiled and bit her lips.

-Goodbye Claire.

-Bye Owen, see you soon?

-I promise.


End file.
